This invention relates to the field of tightening devices, and more particularly to an automatic locking device for snow skid chains.
This device is suitable for a tightening device self-possessed by the snow anti-skid chain. The snow anti-skid chain is installed in automobile tires and can effectively prevent the tires to slip during the process of driving on snowfield.
The anti-skid chain includes fast-buckling devices and corresponding anti-skid chains. At the time of installation, the chain is fastened to the car tires by the fastening function of the fast-buckling device. There are also some anti-skid chain fast-buckling devices in international and domestic markets currently.
However, these buckle devices have a variety of defects. Specifically, the operation methods of these devices are not convenient, causing the anti-skid chain to be inconvenient for installing, putting away and releasing; the self-adjusting function for the degree of tightness of the anti-skid chain is unable to be achieved, leading to safety risks caused by loose anti-skid chains in the process of driving of vehicles.
As drivers are paying more and more attention to the safety cost, drivers and automobile manufacturers put a higher demand for the use of the snow anti-skid chain. The anti-skid chain that can be installed, put away and released quickly has gained increasing attentions.